The present invention relates to audio systems for motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorcycle speaker arrangement with improved bass response.
Many motorcycle riders, especially those that ride touring motorcycles to travel long distances, prefer to have their motorcycles equipped with an audio system to provide music or another type of audio entertainment during the ride. To this end, original equipment and accessory audio systems have been available on the market for many years. However, some inherent drawbacks are faced by motorcycle audio systems. One drawback is that the substantially open-air atmosphere and significant traveling wind can make it more difficult for a rider to hear the output of the speakers. Additionally, space on a motorcycle is very limited, and therefore practical limits exist on the size of speakers and enclosures that can be mounted. These and other constraints make it difficult to provide high quality sound reproduction with satisfactory low frequency (bass) response.